wish fulfilled
by Alcia20
Summary: un fic sobre albafica, abvertencia: contiene lemon.


**Saint seiya lost canvas no es mio, tampoco lo son los personajes**

**Advertencia:**Este fin contiene lemon.

* * *

><p><strong>Roon Night<strong>

Agasha era una muchacha de origen humilde, que vivía en el pequeño pueblo de Rodorio al pie del santuario en Grecía, que era protegido por 12 caballeros de oro. Uno de ellos, en particular, ha encadenado su corazón desde su primer encuentro en una violenta tormenta: Albafica de Piscis.

Él le había dado su capa en esa tormenta y debido a esto ella quedó impresionada por la nobleza y el orgullo del hombre, en lugar de su notable belleza por el cual era muy famoso.

Él no le había permitido acercársele, pero sólo después Agasha había descubierto cual era la razón: su seguridad. La sangre del caballero de piscis era muy venenosa, como sus rosas, por su vida constante con los venenos. Albafica fue una hermosa rosa condenada a la soledad a causa de sus espinas. Ella pensó que este destino era injusto, y que un hombre tan bueno y noble como él tenía derecho a tener un poco de calor humano ... su calor humano. Pero ella era una chica común del pueblo y él era un caballero de oro .. ¿Que tenían en común? él nunca le permitiría acercársele.

A menudo, el caballero de piscis pasaba por fuera de su casa y cada vez que la veía por allí le lanzaba una de sus hermosas rosas rojas. Agasha había cuidado y guardado todas.

Un día mientras leía un libro de historia, encontró la solución. Los grandes reyes bebían gotas de veneno. Las tomaban diariamente para efecto inmunológico y ¿si ella hiciera lo mismo?, el noble Albafica ya no podría hacerle daño. Podría acercársele sin miedo.

Le preguntó al doctor si esto era cierto o si sólo eran divagaciones de un libro. Pero todo era cierto, pero podría morir intentándolo. Era la muerte la pena por arriesgarse a tocarlo, pero de todos modos, su corazón iba a morir por no estar con él.  
>Agasha compró el veneno y comenzó a tomar una gota al día en constante aumento de la dosis, hasta que ya no le causaban efectos.<br>Cambio de veneno e hizo lo mismo otra vez hasta que se volvió inmune.

Con los venenos, también pasó años y Agasha ya no era una niña sino una mujer joven y muy bella,

su padre y ella habían salido del país por algunos años, tiempo que utilizo para volverse inmune. Después de tanto tiempo regresaron a rodorio.

La escalera entre la duodécima casa y las habitaciones del sumo sacerdote no era el único lugar donde Albafica cultiva sus rosas y ella lo sabía. Decidió ir allí por la noche, también el caballero de piscis no las atendía muy a menudo por estar lejos del santuario y de su templo. De hecho, el campo fue desatendido.

Agasha se sentó junto a las flores y comenzó a respirar profundamente... nada. Así que se decidió a caminar entre las rosas sin la menor vacilación. Se dejó los brazos y las piernas desnudas, dejo que el aroma con el que conoció al santo, la envolviera pero.. Nada. Cerró los ojos y una lágrima brillaba en su rostro, y luego los abrió y comenzó a reír a carcajadas... lo había hecho! Ahora estaba listo para él.

Al día siguiente fue un hermoso día soleado y Agasha estaba sentada leyendo en la avenida que conducía al pueblo para el gran momento. De pronto oyó unos pasos por el pueblo, levantó la vista y era... Albafica de Piscis. El corazón de la niña comenzó a golpear salvajemente mientras el Caballero Dorado pasaba por delante, orgulloso y noble como siempre en su armadura. Reconoció, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se volvieran a ver, ella había cambiado mucho, como siempre le dio una rosa roja. Ella la cogió con las manos temblorosas. Esta vez, sin embargo, sucedió algo que nunca había sucedido antes... se volvió para mirar.

aquella es la chica - pensó mientras observaba Albafica - ha cambiado mucho desde entonces ha crecido... y realmente... Es. ... realmente.  
>Apartó la vista, de mala gana. Para alguien como él no se permitía hacer ciertas cosas. No podía llevar a nadie, ni siquiera había tenido un amigo y nunca tuvo un compañero, para calentar sus largas noches en el Gran Templo.<br>A él le hubiera gustaría volver sus pasos y sentarse junto a ella, esa chica que siempre le provocaba una sensación de ternura y protección. Ahora quería saber... pero no pudo. Se volvió de nuevo hacia ella con amargura, y sus ojos se cruzaron de nuevo... pero sólo por un momento.

Agasha decidió que por la tarde partiría hacia la duodécima casa a reunirse con él, por lo que tuvo el permiso de los caballeros de oro cada vez que tenía que llevar flores al templo. Peino su larga cabellera, se puso su mejor vestido y se fue a la última casa dorada. Pasó los primeras 11 viviendas sin encontrar ni siquiera uno de los caballeros de oro, o más bien visto, pero ignoró el movimiento. Por último, la escalera que conduce a la casa de Piscis estaba delante de ella, el momento tan esperado. Ella camino poco a poco y entró en la casa doce. Albafica no estaba allí. Agasha trató de mirar, pero con pobres resultados. Su investigación la llevó, sin embargo, en las habitaciones del Caballero de Piscis.  
>¿Estará durmiendo? pensó y se fue a su habitación.<br>Allí, el aroma de las rosas fue muy intenso, embriagador. Se acercó a su cama y la almohada y olió por primera vez el olor del cuerpo de… Albafica, era dulce, más que el de las rosas, dulce como el veneno.

Decidió sentarse en el borde de la cama y esperar allí. Claro, temía a la ira del caballero, pero había arriesgado mucho más a causa de su amor por él. Incluso si él se enfadara, él no podría moverla. No lo haría por miedo a tocarla. Para ella... esto fue una ventaja.

Después de media hora oyó pasos dentro de la casa seguido de un fuerte traqueteo. Sin duda, el caballero se había quitado la armadura de oro, porque ahora el sonido de los pasos fue menos fuerte.

Agasha respiro hondo, unos momentos más y lo volvería a ver. De hecho Albafica entró en la habitación unos segundos más tarde y la hayo sentada en su cama. Estaba aturdido.  
>Albafica Tenía puesto un par de pantalones azules y una camisa del mismo color. Su cuerpo fue aún más potente.<br>"Buenas noches, noble Albafica ...-dijo la muchacha con un susurro.  
>"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" - Le respondió. No había enojo por la invasión, pero si terror por su seguridad.<p>

"Espero que" - dijo.  
>Fue entonces que el Caballero de piscis vio lo que tenía ella en sus brazos.<br>"¿Pero esa no es mi rosa demoníaca? "- Dijo con terror -"... ¿cómo es que puedes aún estar con vida?.. ¡Pásamela ahora, por favor! ".

Él Estiró los brazos para que Agasha le devolviese la rosa, ella le agarro las manos.  
>Albafica se dio cuenta de que lo había tocado y cayó de rodillas delante de ella... ¿cómo pudo suceder esto? Maldijo su sangre pensando en que ella moriría en pocos minutos.<br>La niña no le soltaba las manos.. La creciente fuerza natural para que una mujer muera iba pasando.  
>El caballero de piscis miraba y miraba. Ella sonrió en silencio sin mostrar ningún signo de intoxicación y, de hecho, aunque sus mejillas estaban rojas con un poco de vergüenza.<br>Albafica sorprendió, ¿ya que fue esto posible?  
>"No creo que..." - balbuceó el Caballero Dorado.<br>"¿No puedes creer lo que ves?" - la niña respondió rápidamente y le dije lo que había tomado día a día, mes tras mes, año tras año para convertirse en inmune a su veneno de las rosas, pero en especial a su contacto.  
>"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" - Le preguntó.<br>"Nadie merece vivir una vida en soledad, sin haber tenido jamás la oportunidad de experimentar la comodidad de calor humano. Usted, no se lo merece, un noble, valiente y audaz caballero como tú "- dijo mirándole a los ojos y se sonrojó más.  
>Esa chica tan dulce, tan pura que ve en él algo que estaba más allá de su belleza física, ella se preocupada por él...<p>

Albafica estaba conmocionado.  
>"Los venenos no son un juego, usted podría morir... ¿te das cuenta? "- Dijo con un tono nervioso.<br>"Sí, lo sé" - dijo Agasha - "pero valió la pena."  
>"¿Valió la pena?" - Gritó el caballero-.<br>"Valió la pena el riesgo sólo para llegar a tu lado... ... Te amo... Albafica "- dijo, sonrojándose.  
>Finalmente, después de muchos años de espera lo había logrado, había confesado su amor.<p>

El caballero de piscis la miro con los labios entreabiertos y una expresión de incredulidad en sus ojos. Ella levantó la vista y cruzó su mirada, él le pregunto en voz baja:  
>"... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" -" después de tanto tiempo ni siquiera se tu nombre... "<br>"... Mi nombre es Agasha " - respondió ella con voz débil - "... por favor... no me pidas que deje..."  
>"No voy a..." - dijo Albafica y esta vez él le sostuvo la mano a ella.<br>El caballero pensó que podría ser la prueba de amor más grande, que alguien dispuesto a morir para darle una nueva vida, una vida que de otro modo nunca habría conocido.  
>Ya que por la mañana cuando la vio en el camino fuera de la aldea tenía una sensación extraña...<br>La ayudó a levantarse y caminar, se pusieron al lado de la cama, ambos estaban de frente y tomaron sus manos, palma con palma. Ella le tocó los dedos y la mano con los dedos y él hizo lo mismo hasta que sus palmas no coinciden de nuevo, los dedos estaban entrelazados.  
>No se detuvo a mirar por un momento.<p>

Albafica sintió a su corazón latiendo con fuerza, El calor pasa a través de sus manos y penetró hasta el alma.  
>El amor a esa chica le había hecho un hombre libre, le estaba dando la sensación de que ni siquiera sabía que existía, Ella lo dejó y puso sus manos sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón y empezó a acariciarle.<br>Albafica hundió los dedos de su mano derecha entre el cabello de la muchacha al mismo tiempo metió la mano izquierda detrás de su espalda. Él inclinó la cabeza un poco cerca del oído y le susurro "Agasha..." - entonces le beso su cuello. Ella se estremeció y sintió que tenía un sabor tan dulce que estaría envenenada para quedarse. Mientras él besaba su cuello se deslizó sus brazos alrededor de ella y lo besó con avidez en la flexión del cuello con el hombro.  
>Albafica sentía cada átomo en medio de una emoción y sonrió.<br>Ahora comprendía las conversaciones de los otros caballeros, cosas que muchas veces le había causado celos, pero por educación se vio obligado a escuchar.  
>A menudo, en la noche los Caballeros de Oro se reunieron en la casa de Aries para una especie de camaradería y estuvo presente mientras permanece sentado en un par de metros de los otros para la seguridad. Él había escuchado en silencio hablar con frecuencia de mujeres que los calentaban por la noches, las mujeres que también se intercambiaron. Asmita había descubierto incluso el caballero ciego de Virgo, que fue ovacionado por el calor y la femenina, aunque no podría describir así la aparición del cuerpo, describe el olor hasta los más profundos detalles.<br>Él era el único que no tenía nada que decir... pero ya no.

Él siempre los había juzgado de animales, pero estaba equivocado. Sus compañeros tenían razón, porque el calor de una mujer realmente los hacía perder la cabeza. Él sonrió de nuevo, pensando que después de haber oído todo esas conversaciones que estuvo obligado a escuchar ahora le sería muy útil, de lo contrario no tendría la menor idea de qué hacer.  
>Ahora se dio cuenta de que le faltaba y era la mejor sensación que había experimentado en su vida.<br>Se separó un poco de ella lo que le permitió quitarse la camisa. Agasha lo miró con adoración, fue a su pecho desnudo y lo abrazo. El caballero de piscis sentía un velo que caía sobre sus ojos y le hizo perder el contacto con la realidad, tomó la cara de la niña en sus manos. Se miraron por un momento en silencio.  
>Estaban locamente enamorado como ella siempre había querido y que nunca imaginó.<br>Albafica trajo su cara cerca de la suya. Agasha dijo - "... yo..."  
>"... Yo..." - terminó su oración y luego la besó.<br>Agasha había fantaseado muchas veces sobre su primer beso, pero la real fue mucho mejor. Sintió que no era un veneno... era una droga. Él saboreó los labios hasta el final.  
>Albafica agarró el vestido de la niña y lo rompió, pero ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido.<br>Agasha se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta del incidente.

"... Perdón..." - trató de decirle, pero ella le tapó la boca con los labios. ella trató de arrebatarle los pantalones, pero con poco resultado, debido a su poca fuerza.  
>Él sonrió y dijo en voz baja "¿abrir?<p>

Ella asintió con la cabeza, abrió un botón después otro y luego se bajó los pantalones.  
>Ella lo miró y pensó que era un hombre de notable belleza.<br>El la puso sobre su cama, a continuación, se encuentra a su lado.  
>"Cierra los ojos..." - dijo en voz baja. Así lo hizo,agasha puso sus palmas de las manos planteadas a la altura de la cabeza.<br>Albafica cogió una rosa y la utilizó para acariciar su cuerpo, empezando por el cuello y lentamente decendio hasta las entrepiernas, la rosa cayó por las piernas de Agasha, empezó a mover la rosa de arriba abajo entre las piernas. Él la miró, ella se mordió los labios, pero no por el dolor que le dio el veneno, sino por el placer que le dio el contacto con los pétalos. Se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo la rosa de sacarlo a intervalos regulares para que pueda recuperar el aliento. La última vez sin embargo, en lugar de la rosa coloca sus labios y empezó a lamer. Vio a la niña en el arco del colchón, la oyó gritar y gemir mientras desesperadamente le rogó que no lo deje. El sabor en la lengua que sentía era realmente como Sísifo dijo "Divinamente dulce". Se separó de ella y ella le rogo...

No me dejes, te lo ruego... "Él sonrió, no tenía intención de abandonarla, pero para darle aún más placer.  
>Él saco su lengua de las entrepiernas de ella y la fue besando hasta llegar a sus pechos, sintió la textura... y ella continuó pidiendo al caballero, que decidió poner fin a los tormentos de Agasha y a los suyos.<p>

Agarró las piernas de la chica y las llevo a sus caderas. Agasha puso los pies en las nalgas. Ahora ella sentía el rose y esperaba que él arrancara. Albafica No espero más, el miembro fue directo entre las piernas, pero sólo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron comenzó a entrar lentamente.  
>La besó en la cara suavemente y de repente se hundió con fuerza, la niña lloraba.<br>Ahora ella era una mujer, su mujer. El caballero de piscis se acercó a besarla mientras su miembro se movía dentro de ella. Embistiendo una y otra vez.  
>Pronto el dolor que había sentido Agasha dio paso al placer que ella logró temblar en sus brazos. Ambos llegaron al momento cúspide, albafica tembló con la liberación que produjo dentro de ella.<p>

Los dos chicos se miraron sin aliento y se echaron a reír juntos. Se dieron, se abrazaron, se besaron una y otra vez.  
>"Mi amor..." dijo Albafica y la besó en la mejilla, sintió que una lágrima humedeció los labios, una lágrima de felicidad, la felicidad de ambos.<p>

fin

* * *

><p>Dedicado a una amiga que me envio un mensaje que no le salian los limoneros hasi que le hise uno xd, espero que los disfruten<p> 


End file.
